1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighter than air airships and, more particularly, to a hybrid annular airship having an annulus containing gas cells and characterized by improved maneuverability, stability and speed.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,375, granted on May 26, 1981, I have disclosed a hybrid annular airship combining the advantages of helicopters and air ships and eliminating disadvantageous features of each. The present disclosure has for its purpose the provision of improvements regards maneuverability, stability and speed of such hybrid annular airships.
As known, lighter than air airships go back a long way, even before the advent of the Graf Zeppelin. Similarly, helicopters also have been with us for quite some time. And, as a perusal of the references cited in my above said United States patent reveals, certain combinations of helicopters and lighter than air airships also have been attempted, with various and different degrees of success. These combinations leave plenty of room for improvements.